Alesterlend
http://images.wikia.com/theplanetofgarik/images/6/61/RobloxScreenShot02292012_181225655.jpgThese are the borders of the provnices and the main border.Added by Countryexpert Alesterlend is a large Adriatic country that spreads from the western Alps to the Greek Isles. Alesterlend is a fairly old country that has been around since the 1200's. Alesterlend is a country rich in olives, grapes, sheep, poultry, oil, agriculture, iron, electronics, ships, petrolium jellies, dairy products, tourism. Alesterlend has plans to become the first country on Garik to make it into space. Religion The main religion is Zemlje which a very un-strict religion in which the people are monotheistic where they believe in one god. They believe in the god: Gledati which is "watch" in Croatian, Alesterlend's main language. They believe that Gledati watches over the country and protects in providing rain, hope, prospetiry, health. This can sometimes lead to luck which exists in Alesterli culture paramountly. Many Alesterli's believe in Dan Klej of the: The Day of the end. They believe that Gledati will get tired and want something in return from Alesterlend, something impossible to find, in return Gledati will send disasters on Alesterlend until the damage is equal to his pain. Government The Government of Alesterlend is a Representative Democratic Monarchy, in which the people vote for the representatives in parliament. The people who meet in parliament are called Pedstas. Each state sends 2 Pedstas to a place called the Gutra in the capital. This is a judicial branch of the Democratic part of the government. In the legislative branch there is a building called The Raf where laws are made. Koulis are ellected based on state population to go to The Raf. There are 55 members from all 6 (7) states. Then the Executive Branch is the King. The King has the right to tax, change boundaries, visit countries, declare war, pass laws, impeach pedstas or koulis. The King has more power then the Raf and The Guptra in the end. In the past the government of Alesterlend was mailny monarchs with the exception during wars in which no government was around, and during the formation when theocracies and oligarchies where in place of the government. From 1200 to 1500 the government was maily determined by nobility within the provinces. Each province had a ruler who would meet in the capital province (gone) as an oligarchy. Economy The ecomony of Alesterlend is mainly a Captalism in which the business people or the citizens decide what the economy is and how it works. The economy of Alesterlend has had many ups and downs right now its economy is around an A-/B+, it is falling due to The Macedonia Spliting Feud, it will most likely grow in the next few years based on economic research. Alesterlends main industry exports are olives, grapes, sheep, poultry, oil, agriculture, iron, electronics, ships, petrolium jellies, dairy products, tourism these are the main and prominent economy related business within Alesterlend. The person who is in charge of making sure the economy doesnt go corrupt, this is the Kings brother. He is called: A Privreda, only 7 have existed because Alesterli economy changes styles a lot! ''Tourism is common in the Alp's provnices and the capital city, the middle states are more of farmland and less resorts. History In 1200 (exactly) marked the end of The European War in which every alive country was at war with one and other. At this time Alesterlend was part of the Adriatic Empire with its capital located in Glavintrg (Now Shekrer the capital). The last battle of The European War was The Battle of Glavintrg in which the dictative empire of Adriatic dissolved after a huge loss, this ended with the country of Frentiin winning and granting Alesterlend its free independence as a Frentiinian ally. Kings ruled over the large province of Alesterlend, without changes until 1534 when Valizia (Italy) invaded and captured the northern provinces sending Alesterlend in a economic downfall. In 1640 The War of the North was started as a tiny militia from Glavnitrg invaded the main city of Gohu where they took back the city, this war lasted 12 years and is known as the Four-Threes War in Alesterli history. Not much changed until 1903 when the country of Polis ivaded Alesterlend starting The World War, Alesterlnd remained in Polisian control thoroughout the war until the surrendering of Polis in 1923. In 1934 with Valizia's help Polis started the Pushtues Empire and conquered many countries including: Alesterlend, Ladinia, Rigas, and Fretar. The war lasted 6 years until the Pushtues surrender on June 5, 1940. However the peace treaty said that all land conquered before the first battle in August 7, 1934 was theirs to keep. Alesterlend had been conquered by Pushtues force on March 6, 1934 this allowed Pushtues to keep contorl. Alesterlend stayed in Pushtuesian control until 1953 when the Alesti War (named after the rebel general of the province of New Pushtues: Alesterlend.) In the end on Spetember 21, 1957 Alesterlend emerged as a new nation with the demolishment of the the Pushtues Empire. In 1958 Alesterlend established its province system. Alesterlend emerged as a superpower in Winter of 1968 when The Fretar War occured in an Asian country started by the conquering of Fretar over the country of Giam, Fretar started attacking all countries in Europe including their allies. On May 7, 1971 Frentiin, Alesterlend, Rigas (The strongest nations) each shot one nuclear bomb to 3 Fretarian cities. Fretar surrendered on May 8, 1971. Fretar is a third-world-country (the size of Romania and practically like it.) In 1999 then newest and youngest king ever emerged as Alesterlands new king. In the Treaty of Rubi Frentiin, Rigas, Giam all promised to help the new king and Alesterlend if help is needed. Language Alesterlend's main language is Croatian by far with over 55% of the people speaking it, however several other languages are still prominent within Alesterli society. Croatian-57% Albanian-21% Polisian-10% Slovak-8% English-2% Slovak-1% Grettas*-1% These are the main languages. *Grettas is a native Valuzian language prominent in Southern Italy, the Atlas mounatins and in the Alps. WarEdit Here are the list of wars that Alesterlend has been in, fought in, or contoled in.* 1191-1201 The European War 1271-1273 Greek Invasion 1534-1535 Valuzian Inavasion 1640-1648 The War of the North 1786-1793 Ales Civil War 1903-1905 Polisian Invasion 1903-1923 The War of the World February,1934-May, 1934 Pushtues Invasion 1934-1940 The Conquering War 1953-1957 Alesti War 1968-1971 Fretar War 2010-present The Macedonian Splitting Feud *Each of these go into detail in a page dedicated to them. StatesEdit '''Nort Valuz ' -Pop: 342,867 -Main Language: Valuzian -Representatives: 6 -Capital: Gohu (99,789 people) 'Slovicia'Edit -Pop: 16,688,124 -Main Language: Croatian -Representatives: 8 -Capital: Ljutyara (6,001,567 people) 'Zagrebia'Edit -Pop: 67,021,867 -Main Language: Croatian -Represnetatives: 12 -Capital: Ruajkala (10,675,440 people) 'Upper Macedonia'Edit -Pop: 114,869 -Main Language: Macedonian -Represenatatives: 2 -Capital: Novigrad (1,502 people) 'Lower Macedonia'Edit -Pop: 14,657,213 -Main Language: Croatian -Representatives: 8 -Capital: Statrg (2,464,780 people) 'Albaicka'Edit -Pop: 228, 786 -Main Language- Albani Croatian -Representatives: 5 -Capital: Qytet-Cvijeće (37,869 people) 'Balkania'Edit -Pop: 97,674,302 -Main Language- Croatian -Representatives: 15 -Capital: Bojpoled -Country Capital- Shekrer (7,564,896 people) EntertainmentEdit In Alesterlend many people compete in something called the Athleticos in which all countries in the world compete in sporting events, the country with most medals in the end win. (started 2006) 2006- Valuzia 2007- Gibraltaria 2008- Valuzia 2009- Frentiin 2010- Rigas 2011-Rigas 2012- Rigas 2013- Alesterlend FactsEdit Population: 196,728,028 Capital: Shekrer Formation: 1200/1648 Exports: Olives, Grapes, Sheep, Poultry, Oil, Agriculture, Iron, Electronics, Ships, Petroleum, Dairy Products, Tourism Longest River: Vodar River (126 miles) Tallest Mountain: Mount Pucha (13, 244 feet) Denonym: Alesterli Leader: King Michael Farlikus (12 years) Drives on: Right Biggest City: Ruajkala (10,675,440 people) Main Language: Croatian Main Religion: Zemlje Currency: Alest Florise (42 florise = $1) National Anthem: "Don't fall, try to fly." Military: The Royal Alest Militia Allainces: Rigas, Frentiin, Valuzia, Polis, Fretar, Gibraltaria, Latania Climate: Meditarranean Provinces: 6 (7- Upper Macedonia is not official) Form of Government: Representative Democratic Monarchy Elections: May 4, every 12 years Calender: February, 2014 Space Administration: Alesterlend National Space Exploartion and Observant Program (ANSEOP) Economy: Capitalism Literacy Rate: 95% Life Expectancy: 97 years CitiesEdit Mega Cities: Shekrer, Ruajkala Cities: Statry, Ljutyara, Fusba Towns: Gohu, Novigrad, Qytet-Cvijeće, Tiraso Villages: Kesa, Folabia Forts: Fort Michael, Fort Nuevo, Fort Crete RulersEdit 1200-1245: Gurta Vladari 1245-1297: Hurs Vladari 1297-1356: Somil Vladari 1356-1401: Louis Vladari 1401-1476: Joseph Vladari 1476-1555: Michael Vladari 1555- 1613: Tir Novi 1613-1699: Yutdra Novi 1699-1786: Kulf Novi 1786-1843: Gregory Novi 1843-1846: Aaron Novi 1846-1903: Fretra Novi 1903-1940: Pushtues General Hans .A. Jreg 1940-1976: Qxity Farlikas 1976-1999: Gavin Farlikas 1999-2016: Michael Farlikas 2016-now: Gale Farlikus Space ExplorationEdit In 1965 Alesterli citizen Gustaf Geberd XV started the Alesterlend National Space Exploration and Observent Program (ANSEOP). ANSEOP was founded in 1969 with the building of the Louisin Space Center (LSC) outside the village of Novigrad in Upper Macedonia. ANSEOP's main goal is to get into space soon, many scientists expect the first rocket being built (Gorenebo) ''and will be lanched towards Mercury, Venus, Sun, Mars to investigate in around 2018. ANSEOP is shutdown and in control by Upper Macedonian Rebels until they get statehood, depending on this ANSEOP might not open until 2018 at max. Flag http://images.wikia.com/theplanetofgarik/images/4/4b/The_Flag_of_Alesterlend.jpg Added by CountryexpertEditThis is the present day flag for Alesterlend: => AnthemEdit ''Bum da ba bum da ba bum da ba bum Nemojte pasti na neprijatelja, '' ''stajati jak za Alesterlend '' Pokušajte letjeti više proširiti teritorij ne čekati i brinu Mi ćemo prtect, voljeti i biti siguran, ''Mi ćemo osigurati da smo upravo ovdje kako bi se Alesterlend! Mi smo model naše buduće naraštaje ostane sjajna i čista Nikada nećemo odustati od naših snova kao narod Nacija .. Narod ... Alesterlend! Alesterlend! Nemojte pasti, pokušajte letjeti '' Mi smo velika nacija ... od .. ''od ... '' Alesterlend! ''Bum da ba bum da ba bum da ba bum da ba bum..... English Translation: '' ''Bum da ba bum da ba bum da ba bum Don't fall to the enemy, stand strong for Alesterlend '' Try to fly to expand more territory don't wait and fend We will protect, love and be safe, We will make sure that we are right here to help Alesterlend! We are the model of our posterity keep it bright and clean We will never give up on our dreams as a nation A nation.. A nation... Alesterlend! Alesterlend! Don't fall, try to fly We are the great nation ''of... '' ''of.. '' Alesterlend! ''Bum da ba bum da ba bum da ba bum da ba bum..... Write the text of your article here! Category:EOEP1 Category:Alesterlend Category:Nation